The Sleepover
by OrganicGrass
Summary: "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A SLEEPOVER IS!" Nico di Angelo has no idea what a sleepover is. Something has to be done. (Crappy summary srry. Title says it all.) -Admin Nekonii
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Percy mentioned having a sleepover party with Grover and Annabeth once during breakfast. The Roman demigods who happened to be visiting camp gathered around the Hades table to listen to the story too.

"-so we marathoned disney movies till late in the night. And then we-" Percy was telling his story midway when they got interrupted.

"Hold up. What is this... 'sleepover'?" All eyes swiveled to the,technically speaking, 80 year old teen boy. Said person Nico di Angelo shifted underneath their shocked gazes, uncomfortable with all the sudden attention."...what? Is it something Im supposed to know?"

Their jaws dropped.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A SLEEPOVER IS?!"

Percy shrieked and gasped audaciously. Jason collapsed dramatically into Percy's arms. Piper sat there in stone shock( like excuse me? Do you know the 100 and 1 things you can do during a sleepover?!) while Leo simultaneously burst into flames, scaring Frank who turned into a bulldog and jumped into Hazel's arms. Annabeth pulled out her laptop and with fingers flying over the keys, explained it to Nico with diagrams and such while Reyna just rolled her eyes at all the drama.

So... it's just some sort of overnight party... he sweatdropped.

Nico stuck out his chin defiantly. "I was from the 1930s. We were certainly way more concerned about our lives than having this... sleepover thing then."

"Brother, even I've had a sleepover before."

"Well, I suppose I was too busy helping father run those errands to catch up with the modern times."

By then, the chaos had settled down but they were still staring at him in shock. Except Leo who was still trying to pat the flames out of his hair. Nico's eye twitched at the sight of smoke still rising from his curly hair and sighed." Seriously, you guys are overreacting way too much over a simple sleepover." Spotting the familiar sight of golden hair and azure blue eyes just entering the dining hall, he got up from his seat and stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal part of his flat, toned stomach. "Ah, there's Will. I gotta go, bye guys." With that, he sauntered off, ignoring the catcall from the cheeky son of Hephaestus.

Percy was the first to snap out of his stupor. "Alright guys! Huddle!"

They put their heads together as Percy exclaimed,"Not knowing what a sleepover is?! We can't let poor baby di Angelo get any more deprived than this!" Murmurs of "He's right!" and nods went around the table.

"So here's the plan..."

~evening~

Nico lay upside down his bunk bed reading Harry Potter, or more like tried to, as he was surprisingly unable to focus on the content of the book. The small conversation about sleepovers had left the exciting notion niggling uncomfortably at the back of his head throughout the whole day, making it difficult to concentrate on his chores.

For example, during training in the arena, instead of being his usual careful self, it went something like this:  
Alright Nico, there's a chink in her armour. Chance! Strike there and put her to sleep. Hmm sleep... Gee, wonder what a sleepover would feel like.  
Momentarily distracted, Clarisse chose that moment to slam her shield onto his head. Well, to sleep you go idiota, he cursed himself inwardly before his knees buckled and his vision went black.

The next moment, he had woken up in a white bed that he only knew too well from the three days he had spent in it before. The infirmary. What was he doing in the infirmary? Groaning, he sat up as a sharp ache sliced through his head like a knife, causing his face to contort in pain. Within seconds of his awakening, a flash of gold and blue appeared and tackled him.

It was Jason.

Nah, just kidding.(srry couldn't resist hehe)

Through his pain, he stiffened when well built arms went around him and as the familiar nagging voice of a blonde mother hen and his healing touch registered, he relaxed, the pain in his head reduced to a dull throb and let his face fall deeper into that shoulder, taking in the warm smell of sunshine while his eyes glittered in barely concealed happiness(not that the rest of his face would show it, of course).

"Will," he breathed, and at that one perfect moment, Will seemed to have suddenly remembered his dislike for touches and quickly pushed off him with a slight blush, covering it up with a,"Seriously di Angelo? Trying to get yourself killed again?" Nico just stared at him incredulously, trying to mask his annoyed 'excuse me we were in the middle of a hug and my health is all you can think about?!' expression.

He sulked while Will went rambling on and on and on about a certain death boy not being able to take care of himself. His thought process had gone something like this:  
 _HE WAS HUGGING ME OH MY GODS WILL FRICKING SOLACE WAS HUGGING ME WHY DID YOU STOP HUGGING ME NOOO- ahem not that I have a crush on that huge bastard-who-is-also-an-adorable-dork. He was so uncomfortable that I would totally hate to hug him to sleep... Ok, maybe just a little. I should invite him to a sleepover so that I can..._

 _Nononononononono!_ He shook his head, trying to dispel the sudden images of him and Will curled up in the same bed, his face pressed to a warm chest as Will ran his fingers lightly up and down his back. _We aren't even dating for gods' sakes I don't even know if he's gay!_

Deciding that it would be 'highly detrimental to his mental health' if he'd stayed any longer, he quickly mumbled some lame excuse about being fine and rushed out of the room, managing to escape the evil clutches if his doctor. He quickly sought refuge in the Hades Cabin, deciding to coop himself up in there till all stupid thoughts of sleepovers vanish completely.

Come to think of it, it was Percy's fault to start with. If he hadn't touched on the topic of sleepovers, this whole drama wouldn't have happened. Sighing, he put his book away, deeming it useless as a distraction.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He frowned. Strange. It was nearing curfew so who could that be? Well, whatever. He picked himself up from the bed and neared the door, hearing hushed giggles as he did so.

He swung the door open, only to be met with-

"SURPRISE!"


	2. LET THE SLEEPOVER BEGIN!:D

"SURPRISE!"

...

 _Oh_ Nico was surprised alright. He would certainly like an explanation as to why the top strongest demigods he has ever known were at his doorstep wearing animal onesies and carrying sleeping bags. Heck, even Reyna was there.

"What. The. HADES."

"Language!"

"Aw~~ how sad~! Is that how you treat your friends who come to throw you a sleepover party?" Percy pouted.

Eh?! Sleepover?

"I don't know Perce... Maybe he's just jealous of our onesies! Not to worry though, we have one for you too~~"Jason trailed off as he held up a panda onesie, sporting evil grins with his bro.

Nico's eyes widened. They wouldn't dare...!

 _Oh, they did._

Nico tried to shut the door in their faces but to no avail as they burst into his cabin. He tried to run but it was too late. There was no turning back. Percy and Jason swept him off his feet and he squawked indignantly as they forced the onesie over him.

Moments later, the sons of Poseidon and Jupiter, very much bruised, hi- fived each other as they stood back to admire their handiwork. The others slapped their hands over their mouth in failed attempts to stifle their laughter.

Leo was the first one to lose it. "BWUAHAHAHAHAH!" He snorted, rolling around the floor. All Hades broke loose as the demigods collapsed into peals of laughter.

There, in the middle of the cabin, stood a very grouchy Panda di Angelo.

"Oh brother! You look _so_ cute!" Hazel giggled, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I am EVIL, I am DEATH and I am NOT. CUTE. How do I get this off?!" Nico waved his arms frantically around as a blush covered his angry face.

"Well, that's the thing... Leo made your onesie special so that you wouldn't be able to get out of it until the sleepover is over." Annabeth smirked.

"Besides, it is nearing curfew. You wouldn't have the heart to chase us out, would you." Reyna finished. Nico groaned and facepalmed, knowing she was right.

"Well, I-I suppose it would be alright to sleepover," He mumbled, eyeing their onesies distastefully as they cheered. Percy's was a fish, Annabeth's was an owl, Jason's was an eagle, Piper's was a dog, Hazel's was a black cat, Frank's was an iguana, Reyna's was a bull, and Leo's was a dragon. He sighed. Just what has he gotten himself into this time?

Just then, the door to the Hades Cabin flew open as a blonde stumbled in and tackled the first thing he saw which happened to be Nico. "THEY'RE COMING QUICK CLOSE THE DOOR!" The screech of harpies filled the air as Jason quickly summoned a gust of wind to slam the door shut.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Getting eaten by harpies was certainly not on the list for popular ways to die. They crowded around the pair on the floor as a panting son of Apollo tried in vain to disentangle himself from his patient whom he'd just knocked to the ground.

"'Sup Death Boy?" He grinned sheepishly, his faces just mere inches away from Nico's.

"Will?!" He spluttered. "Why are you here... And GODS JUST WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Will looked down at the Pluto onesie that he sported. "Jason invited me too and as for this? It's Pluto! You know, from Mickey Mouse?"

Nico and Hazel just stared blankly at him. "Pluto? As in our father? He certainly doesn't look like that!" Everyone just groaned. These two poor innocent things were just way too back in time.

Nico snorted."Well, whatever. Y-you look..." _Dead drop stunning no matter what you wear(or not wear)_ "..ridiculous!"

Will just chuckled at this."Ever so charming di Angelo. For the record," He leaned down next to Nico's ear which gave him a mini heart attack. "I think you make a very cute panda." His breath tickled his ear which made all the blood rush to Nico's face as his pulse sped up.

*CLICK!

Their very intimate moment was unfortunately interrupted as Piper snapped a photo of them with a newly invented camera that demigods could use.

"Piper!" They quickly pushed off each other as both of them stood up embarrassed and averted their gazes. She grinned and winked,"For memories sake!"

Before Nico could get his hands on that camera, Percy interrupted, booming "Well now that everyone is here... Let's get the sleepover STARTED!"

As everyone whooped and got into the mood, even Nico couldn't help but give a small unnoticed smile. He was, after all, finally going to have his first sleepover!


End file.
